Fire
by Tiva-Jisbonxxx
Summary: A Jisbon drabble fluffy piece. I just had the idea a couple nights ago when I thought about what would happen if Lisbon decided to fight fire with fire. Enjoy and don't forget to review


**I don't own the Mentalist!**

**A/N- Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

Lisbon was sick of Jane constantly ignoring her direct orders. She had just left Hightower's office; she got chewed out because someone had filed a complaint about Jane putting them in a trance to get a confession. It wasn't unusual for Jane to do this but she had told him a million times not to for just this reason. Hightower had said if she didn't get Jane under control it was going to cost her.

Cho had given her the idea; why not fight fire with fire he had said. She had been perfecting it for weeks and even got her nieces to help her. Right now she was able to put the most stubborn of her nieces in a trance but they were nothing compared to a man who made a living doing it. Her plan was to catch him unaware wait until he was pretending to sleep on the sofa in her office or when the team left for the night.

When the team finally left Jane moved from his worn leather couch to the one in Lisbon's office, here's my chance she thought. "Evening Lisbon!" he said cheerily.

"Hey Jane," she replied not looking up if she met his eyes she wasn't sure if she would be able to pull it off.

If Jane noticed anything was wrong he didn't show it, he just went to the couch and laid down. She had been thinking about how she would do it all day. So with a deep breath she rose and went over to the couch. Jane cracked open an eye and sat up "To what do I owe the pleasure of the great Teresa Lisbon gracing me with her presence."

She scowled this was going to be her just planting the idea of leaving her suspects alone but now, now she was going to have some fun with it. She grabbed him by the hand and said in the sweetest voice she could muster "Jane you seem so tense," as she said it she started kneading his hand with her fingers "you really need to relax." She put as much power into that one word as possible hoping he wouldn't figure out what she was doing.

She thought it was working he looked visibly relaxed she was starting to relax a little too until he quietly whispered "Lisbon if I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to put me in a trance."

She hoped her face didn't give her away when she laughed and said "Jane don't be silly you know how much I hate your mind games. What would make you think I would stoop so low as to put you in a trance? Now relax, you're so tense you just need to take a deep breath and you'll relax in five, four, three…" She stopped as Jane fell back on the sofa with his eyes closed Lisbon repressed the urge to laugh maniacally.

What to ask first she wondered she could ask anything so when the first thing that came out was "Why did you go out with Kristina Fry?" she was shocked. Why did I ask that, she wondered it's not like I care who Jane goes out with.

His answer was immediate "Because she was like me she could read people and she knew what people wanted to hear."

"Would you have gone out with her again if she hadn't been kidnapped?" The question was blunt but she found herself craving the answer she had to know.

Jane's answer was just as blunt as her question "No."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't like her all she wanted from me is what most people want. Do you think Red John can be saved? What do you think is wrong with Red John? She wanted to speak with my family and I wanted her to stop she didn't understand. By the time I realized this I was in love with someone else."

She gasped and managed to stutter out "Wh-who?"

He opened his eyes, leaned in and whispered in her ear "Why, you m'dear."

She crossed her arms angry that she had been played, she tried to con the con man and she lost. She tried to be mad but she found herself almost giddy at the fact that he loved her. She shot him a glare so he wouldn't be able to see what she was thinking "Were you playing me this whole time?"

He chuckled and replied "Of course, after all I am the master."

"And humble too." She snapped with as much sarcasm as she could.

"Oh Lisbon you don't need to get mad just because I tricked you. I meant everything I said," he grinned "even if I went about it a little differently." He pulled her close and kissed her softly on the forehead before whispering "I love you Teresa."

To say she was stunned didn't even begin to cover what she was feeling. What had started as her trying to get back at her consultant had taken a turn for, well for the better. She finally figured why she felt so jealous at the thought of Kristina, why she didn't mind all that much when Jane told someone they were married when he tried to get information that she couldn't get as a cop, why she tensed whenever a beautiful woman would come over to talk to him. She finally realized that she loved him too.

She must have sat there grinning like an idiot at him for some time because he started to laugh. She scowled "What?" she snapped.

He smiled at her and whispered "Nothing it's just you're so transparent I can practically see the argument going on in your head."

She smirked at him and leaned in close and whispered in his ear "If I'm so transparent then what am I thinking now?"

He feigned outrage "Agent Lisbon are you trying to seduce me?"

She grinned and in answer to his question she kissed him passionately alternating between nipping his lip with her teeth and soothing it with her tongue. He moaned and slowly started kissing up and down her neck. She grabbed his arm and started to pull him out of her office toward the elevator. She wanted this to happen but she wanted it to happen right.

She was playing with fire by doing what she was doing and she didn't want to get burned. She was going to take it slow and hope that this spark they had would become something much stronger.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
